Conventionally, as a method of measuring a thickness of an oil film formed on a sliding surface of, for example, a bearing, a capacitance type device, an eddy current type device, or the like have been used. However, in these methods, because of a drawback in that although the measurement accuracy of displacement is high, the zero point (origin) drifts, the absolute value of an oil film thickness cannot be measured.